1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen, and more particularly, to a display device integrated with a touch screen in which resistance is reduced by forming a narrow bezel or increasing a routing margin through structure change of the outer portion of a sensing area in a structure in which a touch sensor is applied to a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the information age has arrived in earnest, a display field to visually express electric information signals has rapidly developed. In order to satisfy such a trend, various flat display devices having excellent performance, such as a thin profile, a light weight, and low power consumption, have been developed and have quickly replaced conventional cathode ray tubes.
As examples of the flat display devices, there are liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and electroluminescent displays (ELDs). Each of these flat display devices essentially includes a flat display panel to form an image, and the flat display panel is configured such that a pair of transparent insulating substrates opposite to each other is bonded to each other while interposing a light emitting material layer or an optically anisotropic material layer therebetween.
A touch panel can recognize a touch point through a human hand or a separate input unit and can transmit information corresponding thereto, to the above display device. Recently, such a touch panel attached to an external surface of the display device is employed.
Touch panels are divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an infrared sensing type depending on the touch sensing methods thereof. Due to the ease of a manufacturing method and sensing force, the capacitive type touch panel is of much interest at present.
A cover glass is provided on the upper surface of the above-described touch panel so as to protect the touch panel from physical impact applied from the outside. In this case, it is necessary to shield pad parts of the touch panel and routing lines connecting the pad parts to sensing electrodes. Therefore, the lower surface of the cover glass is coated with a black printing material, and when the cover glass is located on the upper surface of the touch panel, a designated margin is provided at the left and right sides of the touch panel due to an alignment error between the cover glass and the touch panel. However, an area corresponding to the black printing material, judged as a dead area of the touch panel, increases due to the margin. Further, the inner end of the black printing material and the innermost sides of the routing lines of the touch panel are separated in consideration of the alignment error, and such a separation area is judged as a dead area and thus increases a bezel area and thus formation of a narrow bezel is impossible.